fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Clathyrates
Clathyrates A life chapter of a doctor A doctor is human and female. She researchs on the chemical accidents and is getting interested more in Cheryberyl in Russia. She is keeping a secret from her husband that she is working solo through the Cheryberyl. A new life of a woman The facility is exploded by the fused chemical experiments in which may kill the life of a doctor. However, she comes between those chemical experiments, giving her negative and positive energies from chemical explosions through her vast experiences during her first encounters with the first chemical causality. It is called a clathyrates. Clathyrates Whatever gives her no choice, she has to accepted the reality to become a good hero and find the name for her personality and cause--Clathyrates. She really wants to stay the true doctor forever. She can not be the same. She can not be changed anymore. The explosion made her angry so much at whoever is trying to kill her. She has the taste of bloodthirsty in an order to kill whoever with her revengeful mind as a vilgante. Double Life Comes With A Price She thought whatever destoryed her humanity, but she can go back to human form when she is thinking positive thoughts. When she began thinking negative things, she transformed back to Clathyrates. She has not learnt how to control the powers beyond lethal weapon. She realizes that a price could cost her life and career as well. She is a doctor and something else she does not know what she should commit to become a hero or antihero. Marriage Life Before she becomes a doctor, she loves a man who she truly trusts for long time. The man who changes her life forever. They are married after she becomes a doctor. Doesn't she remember a thing like that? If not, then an explosion may have hitted her brain a lot of damages by losing her memories. That would be a possibility. Calls Out Her to Come The man who calls out her to come please on the phone. She accepts his words by coming to see him at the mysterious building. He admits that he has not been told her the truth that he is secretly working on some things. He decides to give her a decision whether if she accepts it or not. If not, she can leave him as long as he regrets telling her that for nothing. She finds it amusing because that is what she has been looking for something that she needs. She realizes that she needs him to run things that she could able to experiment on experimental chemical victims. She feels guilty that she has not told him what happened to her lately. Overexposure! ﻿A doctor is overexposed by the mysterious unknown to doctor team, feeling angry at the mysterious unknown for doing that again. She worries that her husband finds out soon. ﻿Life-Threatening When the mysterious unknown sends the assassins to kill the doctor among the doctor group known as the Doctor Clark, she is conflicted by what she saw with her choices to get exposed by her husband and people. She has to do what she makes things right with her life-threating situation. She chooses to save the life of husband as she changes back to Clathyrates as if that transformation is succeeding in an order to erase the memory of the doctor life. Rough Choice She reach her tough, hard decision by making the final choice whether she keeps her doctor career or hero life. She always wants to keep the doctor badly. She fears for herself as a hero in which she does not agree with her because she does not want to be a hero and famous. She chooses to be a doctor once more again with her irrated situation. Calibre The students of the doctor who trained them well far enough to the best team--Calibre. The female doctor is not aware of that these students are mutants, but there are some human students, too. She feels better to know that she may be a mutant. She draws her blood herself, finding something different that upsets her so much more than she thinks. She is mutated, period. She can not be a permanent mutant. A mutation genes shows up the rna that there are possibilities that she could explore through the deep mystery into something else. ﻿ When the unknown mystery sends three best chemical agents to kill her for the sake, the unknown wants her dead because she must not spread the secret out real fast. The best chemical agents readied to kill her, but are interupted by the Calibre. They decided to kill the Calibre and their mission would be success. Somehow, the doctor is upset once more again to have no choice to become Clathyrates oftenly. This gives her a new theory as if she keeps changing back to Clathyrates more than her humanity, she could be possibly a mutant later. She saves the lives of the Calibre by surprising the Calibre and the leader with their wonders about who she is. She faces herself in a two-way mirrior--DOCTOR and CLATHYRATES. She made a commit by choosing her doctor carrer over Clathyrates no matter what happened. She betrayed herself many times to become Clathyrates. She knows that she has no choice to save anyone's life when she has to be Clathyrates. Troubling Secret She decides not to tell her husband that she is Clathyrates. She rather not. She feels that is not worth it. She is not aware of that Clathyrates feeds her up with negativity, giving her a life-threatening without knowing she is actually blind. The secret she buries deep and long is unable to break forever. Secret is EXPOSeD! When her secret is exposed to Calibre and the leader, something convinces some of them something is not true. They assumed that Silver Jubilee and Queen Mysterio created something unimaginable that they could able to see that are not true. She realizes that she might take an advantage of that. Her husband does not believe that the fact her wife is actually Clathyrates. Zemo accidentically Destroyed Calibre The Zemo is sactioned by the government, the one who addressed the funding grant that needs to meet immediately. The Zemo asks the government who. The government gives the Zemo a secret list that the Zemo must give someone who will read the letter. The Zemo ride the jet and flew to Europe. They meet the doctor who happens to be a leader of the Calibre and reads the letter from the US President. The doctor launches the robots that he has been working for long time. The Zemo and the Calibre are angry at each other. Calibre thought the Zemo made the doctor do it. The Zemo thought the Calibre caused the robots against the Zemo. Vogue Woman of the Zemo is shot by the robots and is saving by three members of the Calibre without realizing at how deadly powers of Vogue Woman's hand by a skin contact. Whatever happened awfully bad is making the female doctor pissed off at her own husband for his wrong actions against his own team and his own wife. Zemo Demands Clathyrates Back! A female doctor hears the Zemo demanding the name on the list--Clathyrates ever since they met once. She hurries back to her form, but the doctor and the Zemo agreed to call the female doctor otherwise known as Drs. Clark at same time. The Zemo and the doctor waits for the Drs. Clark and Clathyrates at same time. She is getting stuck by this, deciding to end her mistake by keeping her secret for long time and exposing herself to the Zemo and the doctor by a surprise. Zemo: Gamma Squad She finally reveals her secret identify for the first time in her life to the Zemo, wondering whether she is mutant or still mutated and questioning herself why she is not finding the answer what she is currently. She realizes that she controls her powers and learns that she may not be a mutant. She is summoned by the Zemo and learns that she reveals her identify to all these members of the Zemo. She still does hates her husband at this time. She loves herself and loves him, but does not love him for what he did to his own students and members alike. She wonders if he is suppose to destroy her, too. She bet he finds out her wife is mutant just like others. She learns that her husband telling her that she is not a mutant after all. He explains that he would have scanned her anywhere as a mutant. However, he is not aware that the robots scanned her as a mutant and confirmed that she is actually a mutant. Calibur As Crommerlin tells from her experiences through the future event from the magic causality, she sees all her members dead everywhere. She is only the one who survived longer than the Calibre does. Whatever happened to original Calibre is really bad. Calibre died, period. She mentions a name of the Moira Clark who is angry at whoever killed her husband and team, taking an honor to establish the team--Calibur by trying to kill someone unknown. However, Moira and her team is getting killed. Crommerlin is only one who survived the whole time. She decides to make things right to make sure that no one dies in the future thanks to the magic. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Calibre Category:Calibur Category:Damage Control Category:Zemo Category:Zemo: Gamma Squad Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Zemo Squad Member List